Fuiste Demasiado Lejos
by Klainer Butt3rfly
Summary: Blaine decide ir hasta el extremo cuando se trata de su nueva dieta de moda. La purificación con el agua de coco y correr constantemente hasta alucinar finalmente le cobra factura un día y revela el impacto que sólo puede explicar los acontecimientos que condujeron a todo este suplicio. . Traducción autorizada por "Warbler Slushie".
1. Cap 1: Presionándose

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1:**

 **"** **Presionándose"**

* * *

.

Un trago, dos tragos, tres tragos. ¡Hecho!

Blaine hizo una mueca mientras terminaba el resto de su bebida de limpieza de coco con el ceño fruncido ya que el sabor amargo de ajo apenas mezclado y la salsa picante le quemaba la garganta en el camino. Uno podría pensar que estaría acostumbrado al sabor ya después de haber estado en esa limpieza durante unas semanas, pero siempre parecía vomitar por el sabor extraño, no importa lo rápido que lo bebía o lo bien que trataba de revolverlo.

Tosiendo, acarició su pecho mientras la quemadura se instaló un poco más bajo y luego puso su taza en el fregadero, girando para dirigirse hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo para poder completar su trote habitual hasta alucinar, lo cual era parte de la limpieza.

Estaba casi en la puerta cuando alguien entró en su línea de visión. Mercedes levantó una ceja mientras se cruzó con él, llevando una bolsa llena de comestibles, sus ojos corriendo por la longitud de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Vas a correr de nuevo?

\- Sí. Tengo que correr mientras esta cosa todavía circula por mis venas.

\- ¿Por lo menos funciona?

Mirando hacia abajo a su estómago oculto debajo de una sudadera de manga larga, frunció el ceño, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras miraba a su amiga – No sé por cuánto tiempo he estado haciendo esto, son como tres semanas y no estoy viendo un cambio… Al menos no en mi estómago. No estoy seguro de lo que está pasando allí.

\- Bueno, espero que empieces a ver cualquier cambio que estás buscando, aunque no creo que necesitas perder ni una libra. Eres lo suficientemente delgado como estás.

\- !Gracias Mercedes! – se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla, sonriendo cuando su nariz se arrugó por el extraño olor de su aliento. El brebaje que bebía siempre le hacía oler como si hubiera comido un plato de alitas de pollo y lo trató de tapar con agua de coco – Nos vemos en una hora más o menos.

\- Ten cuidado ahí fuera. Está empezando a lloviznar.

\- Está bien. Lo haré. ¡Gracias! – Con un gesto de despedida, Blaine se fue por la puerta hacia la calle, su teléfono rebotando contra su pierna desde su lugar en el bolsillo del pantalón. Sus auriculares estaban sonando con la voz burbujeante de Katy Perry llenando sus oídos mientras sus pies golpeaban el pavimento por un sendero que corría todos los días.

Mercedes estaba en lo cierto cuando dijo que estaba hecho un asco, las aceras estaban húmedas por las lluvias anteriores, el viento era un poco frío, y el aire olía rancio, a basura húmeda. Una docena de bolsas de basura estaban asentadas en la acera a la espera de ser recogidas. Conteniendo la respiración a través de ese tramo de carretera, Blaine corrió un poco más rápido, empujándose a través de una extraña punzada que sentía en la espalda mientras avanzaba por el camino.

Durante más de una media hora corrió con todo su corazón, el cuerpo entero le quemaba con el esfuerzo mientras doblaba la esquina y esquivaba otros peatones que parecían no tener ningún tipo de prisa. El cielo se abrió de nuevo, más lluvia vertiendo sobre él, por lo que se quitó sus auriculares y los guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón para protegerlos al igual que su teléfono, ahora corría sin música mientras dejaba que sus pensamientos cursaran desenfrenados.

Pensaba en Kurt y su relación, en sus clases en NYADA y la forma en que algunos de sus compañeros lo habían estado tratando últimamente. Desde que él y Kurt tuvieron su enfrentamiento público durante la clase de combate hace algunas semanas, algunos de los chicos de sus diferentes cursos habían sido implacables en su afán por hacerlo sentir como una mierda. Sí, hizo caso omiso de sus comentarios diciéndose a sí mismo que todo estaba bien, Kurt volvía a casa todas las noches, a pesar de sus arreglos de vivir separados, pero a veces sus comentarios se metían bajo su piel y se quedaban allí.

Al igual como lo estaban haciendo en ese mismo momento.

Sólo hacía falta un comentario sobre su peso para activarlo, y después de clases Blaine no podía salir del edificio lo suficientemente rápido para llegar a casa y comenzar su rutina de trote. Tan pronto como entraba en el departamento, se iba corriendo a cambiar a su equipo de entrenamiento, luego corría a la cocina para mezclar su bebida antes de irse a trotar bajo la lluvia.

Como cualquier otro día, estaba corriendo por la adrenalina pura, corriendo para conseguir sacar las palabras venenosas de su sistema, para sentirse mejor.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus grandes esfuerzos, los comentarios groseros en realidad nunca se fueron. Él los sentía en su piel mientras Kurt lo desnudaba, los oía en su mente mientras estaba en la ducha lavándose. Estaban por todas partes, y mientras corría bajo la lluvia ahora, se empujaba a sí mismo para ir un poco más rápido, ignorando el pequeño cosquilleo en su mente que le gritaba que disminuyera, que debía trotar no correr.

Por supuesto, mientras continuaba empujándose a sí mismo con más fuerza, el mundo a su alrededor se ponía un poco más oscuro. Lo de _correr hasta alucinar_ realmente había empezado a causarle estragos en la última semana, se sentía cada vez más mareado cada día que pasaba, como si tal vez se estaba forzando demasiado. Pero entonces los recuerdos de las últimas semanas, y la sensación de peso lo abatía, haciéndolo dejar de lado esos sentimientos extraños, estallando para correr más duro, más rápido.

Exhalando con fuerza, dobló otra esquina, con los pies aplastados en sus zapatos mientras se salpicaba en los charcos y se empapaba sus piernas.

Todo se sentía raro ahora, su cuerpo estaba caliente, hirviendo incluso, pero una pequeña parte de él se sentía helada. Sus pulmones palpitaban. Sus dedos se sentían entumecidos, su rostro se sentía igual, y su estómago se sentía horrible, como si al dejar de correr iba a vomitar todo.

Poco a poco fue desacelerando hasta trotar, cada libra de su pie en la acera se sentía como si estuviera siendo golpeada con un mazo, como si fuera un tambor de timbales vibrando con cada golpe. Aspiró, los pulmones le ardían con el aire cuando sintió todo su ser volverse lento. Su visión se puso borrosa, el mundo ante él oscurecía más de lo que estaba antes, todo se volvió entre sí una gran mancha delante de sus ojos. – ¿Qué pasa? – Se cuestionó y respiró, ralentizando aún más hasta que su trote era apenas incluso una caminata.

Poniendo sus manos frente a él, tropezó hacia un callejón, la visión todavía comprometida mientras su cuerpo caía hacia delante y golpeaba el suelo duro. El impulso de él cayendo, le sacó el aire y gritó, acurrucándose un ovillo cuando el dolor se expandió por su costado.

Estaba seguro de que se rompió algo en el brazo después de haber llegado a tratar de mantener el equilibrio de su caída, pero aparte de eso, algo más se sintió terriblemente mal.

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y aún ciego con el delirio, metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, los dedos mojados resbaladizos luchando por aferrarse a su teléfono mientras trataba de marcar el número de Kurt. Kurt vendría a buscarlo. Kurt se aseguraría de que todo estuviera bien. Kurt podría…

Otra ola de dolor crujió a través de su cuerpo, desde la parte superior de la cabeza a la punta de los dedos del pie y gritó a causa de ese dolor, mareándose más cada segundo hasta que finalmente sucumbió a la terrible sensación en su cuerpo y se desmayó en el frío y duro suelo.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

\- Mercedes, viste a Blaine hoy, ¿no?

Kurt cerró la puerta del loft y miró a su amiga, haciéndole la misma pregunta de nuevo cuando no le respondió la primera vez.

La chica miró hacia arriba, empujando a Sam lejos de ella por un segundo antes de que asintiera – Sí. Él se estaba preparando para ir a correr antes de irme. Me dijo que estaría fuera alrededor de una hora y luego supongo que iba a reunirse con nosotros aquí. En realidad no lo dijo.

\- Bueno, ha pasado más de una hora desde que ustedes llegaron, por lo que debería haber estado aquí ya.

El resto del grupo sabía lo que Kurt estaba pensando, no había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había estado en el hospital por recibir una paliza y si Blaine estaba atrasado… Blaine siempre fue tan puntual y preciso acerca de estar donde necesitaba estar, entonces algo tenía que estar mal, especialmente si él no llamaba.

Artie se dio la vuelta con su teléfono en la mano ya listo y marcando el número del moreno antes de que otra palabra pudiera ser dicha. Fue en medio de esperar a que el teléfono suene cuando el celular de Kurt empezó a iluminarse, un número desconocido parpadeaba en la pantalla y el grupo fue silenciado rápidamente.

\- ¿Hola?

En cuestión de segundos, el mundo de Kurt sentía como se rompía en pedazos. Blaine estaba en el hospital y eso era malo.


	2. Cap 2: Sorpresa

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2:**

 **"** **Sorpresa"**

* * *

.

Kurt realmente no vio algo como esto sucediendo tan pronto. Había noches en las que tenía pesadillas sobre Blaine estando en el hospital, postrado en una cama de hospital como él había estado, excepto que el ojimiel era golpeado hasta casi perder la vida y no era capaz de llegar a él en sus sueños. Se despertaba sin aliento, con el cuerpo helado por el miedo, y entonces estaba en su cama solo, acurrucado alrededor de la almohada novio mientras se preguntaba si su prometido estaba realmente seguro en su propio apartamento al otro lado de la ciudad.

Sin embargo, a pesar de las pesadillas, él nunca se imaginó esto.

Según los médicos, Blaine se empujó a sí mismo hasta el agotamiento extremo, y sorprendentemente la deshidratación. Fue ingresado con un nivel bajo de azúcar en la sangre, la presión arterial baja y una muñeca rota, por no hablar de la más sorprendente noticia de todas… que estaba embarazado de cuatro meses.

Esa había sido una sorpresa desde el principio. Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de la boca del médico, Kurt sintió que se iba a desmayar. Sus amigos estaban en completo silencio detrás de él, todos ellos sorprendidos también, y cuando el ojiazul les dejó ir a la habitación de Blaine, se sentía como si estuviera caminando en una espesa niebla densa.

El médico ante él seguía hablando, diciéndole sobre los riesgos de Blaine de hacer ejercicio y realizar ese régimen de limpieza para el crecimiento del feto, y para cuando llegaron a la habitación, Kurt estaba dispuesto a meterse en la cama con su prometido y abrazarlo con fuerza. Él no tenía ninguna idea de que estaba presionándose a sí mismo tan duro. Su novio actuaba como si se fuera a correr, hacía lo de la limpieza aquí y allá, y eso era todo.

En lugar de eso, acababa de descubrir que Blaine hacía eso todos los días, incluso varias veces al día, sólo porque no estaba contento con su cuerpo. Mercedes y Sam confesaron que su amigo siempre estaba corriendo por el departamento, tratando de estar en forma y saludable, ya que todavía no se sentía cómodo con su anatomía, o al menos eso es lo que le dijo a Sam.

Mientras tanto, Kurt permanecía en la oscuridad acerca de todo esto, y mientras él estaba enojado porque Blaine no le dijo una palabra acerca de aquello, también se sentía culpable porque debería haber sabido que los problemas de su prometido no habrían desaparecido tan rápido.

Suspirando, cayó en su silla y pasó los dedos por los nudillos de su amado, mirando hacia su otra mano que estaba envuelta en un yeso. El ojimiel estaba profundamente dormido, monitores conectados por todos lados para mantener un ojo sobre sus signos vitales y los del bebé, y él no podía esperar hasta que despertara para así poderlo regañar y besar, todo al mismo tiempo.

Horas más tarde, cuando el moreno finalmente comenzó a moverse y sus gruñidos y gemidos suaves sacudieron al castaño de su propia siesta, éste se puso de pie y se inclinó sobre la cama de su prometido, rozando los dedos por el pelo desordenado de su amor – ¿Cariño? Blaine, dulzura, soy yo. Abre los ojos para mí.

Los agotados ojos marrones dorados apenas se abrieron, pequeñas hendiduras cansadamente parpadearon abriendo y cerrando mientras Blaine trataba de acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación. Sintiendo el dilema de su amante, Kurt apagó las luces, inclinándose más cerca para depositar unos cuantos besos en los dedos de la mano que sostenía.

\- Hola.

El moreno inmediatamente empezó a entrar en pánico, los ojos desorbitados mientras frenéticamente miraba alrededor de la habitación. Cuando abrió la boca para hablar, el ojiazul se sorprendió al escuchar nada más que un par de chillidos en tonos estridentes deslizándose de los labios de su amado, en lugar de palabras.

\- Oh cariño.

\- ¿Quuué paaasó?

\- Estás en el hospital. Saliste a trotar bajo la horrible lluvia y te excediste al trabajar tanto – Todos los planes de explicar con calma lo que pasó se fueron directamente por la ventana tan pronto como Kurt empezó a hablar – Te excediste demasiado al ejercitarte y fuiste casi gravemente herido. ¿Qué pasa si te hubieras caído en la calle, Blaine? ¿Y si te hubieras desmayado delante de un auto mientras estabas cruzando la carretera? Te forzaste demasiado y casi conseguiste lesionarte seriamente, y lo peor de todo es que pusiste la vida de nuestro bebé en peligro.

\- ¿Bebé?

Kurt se quedó inmóvil, la boca ligeramente abierta cuando se dio cuenta de que sólo derramó las noticias así como así – Yo… Blaine, sí. Un bebé. Estás embarazado.

\- ¿YO?

\- Tienes cuatro meses. No puedo creer que no lo supiéramos. Has estado quejándote del peso en tu vientre durante tanto tiempo y pensé que eran sólo los cronuts y toda esa otra basura que has estado comiendo últimamente, pero no lo es. Es nuestro bebé, Blaine.

El hombre acostado en la cama tosió, haciendo todo lo posible para limpiar su dolor de garganta – ¿Estoy embarazado?

\- Sí.

\- Es… es… ¿el bebé está bien? ¡Oh, Kurt!

\- En este momento están haciendo el seguimiento de ambos. Están preocupados por la deshidratación severa que tienes. Cuando llegaste aquí te estaban llenando de fluidos porque estabas tan débil. Mencionaron que se aseguraron de que no estabas sufriendo de alguna… otra cosa de la que se me olvidó el nombre, pero hasta ahora tus signos vitales están bien. Y también los del bebé. Dios, Blaine – Tragó saliva con dificultad, mirando hacia el monitor que estaba ahí sólo para su bebé en crecimiento – Podría haberlos perdido a los dos.

\- Yo… yo lo siento mucho – cerró los ojos, exhalando temblorosamente cuando Kurt apoyó su frente contra la suya – Yo no lo sabía, si hubiera…

\- No pienses más en lo que hubiera pasado. En este momento ustedes dos están a salvo y eso es todo lo que importa – Besando la frente del moreno, posó su mano en el pequeño oleaje de estómago oculto bajo la manta que se extendía sobre las piernas y el abdomen de éste – Me has asustado de muerte, ¿sabes? Pero estoy tan, tan contento de que estés bien.

\- Yo también.

\- Cuando salgas de aquí te vas a mudar de nuevo al loft conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Kurt…

\- No hay _y si_ , o _peros_. No puedo tenerte viviendo lejos de mí cuando estás llevando a mi hijo, y menos cuando no puedo mantener un ojo sobre ti porque estás en otro lugar – Los dedos de Kurt acariciaron el estómago de Blaine de forma relajante para descansar contra la redondez que una vez se pensó era el aumento de peso al azar.

Ahora sabiendo que su hijo había estado creciendo allí todo este tiempo hizo que las últimas semanas, meses incluso, tuvieran un poco más de sentido. Los cambios de humor, la alimentación constante, la naturaleza pegajosa… todo estaba relacionado con el embarazo. Sonriendo, el ojiazul besó a su novio lentamente, presionando luego otro beso rápido contra los labios de éste antes de retirarse.

\- No más dieta extrema, ¿de acuerdo? Yo debería haber cortado eso de raíz desde el principio.

\- No es tu culpa.

\- Si vamos a hacer esto, vamos a hacer las cosas bien. Vamos a comer sano, y si estás deseando algo, tal vez podamos tenerlo con moderación. A pesar de que preferiría realmente que comas lo que quieras porque este pobre bebé ya ha tenido que hacer frente a casi un mes de la salsa de cócteles de coco, limón, ajo y agua caliente, y apuesto a que está enfermo de eso.

\- ¿Así que realmente vamos a hacer esto? – preguntó Blaine, cubriendo la mano de su prometido con la suya, ambos tocando su vientre. Se sentía extraño saber que llevaba un niño, su hijo, pero ahora sabiendo que el bebé podría estar bien después de todas las cosas estúpidas, éste significaba el mundo para él.

\- Estamos haciendo esto… si eso es lo que quieres.

\- Lo hago. Yo sí quiero esto.

\- Bien. Porque lo quiero demasiado.

Sería difícil. Eran todavía muy jóvenes, tratando de navegar en su relación cuando se trataba de vivir juntos, pero iban a tratar de hacer que funcione.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Después de lo que pasó con la dieta loca de Blaine, él necesitó estar en cama guardando reposo durante una gran parte del embarazo.

Hubo amenazas para la salud, temores sobre lo que podría haber sucedido en base al día en que se desmayó por llevarlo demasiado lejos, pero cuando su hijo nació con unas saludables ocho libras y cuatro onzas, cinco meses más tarde, nada de eso importaba ya.

Mientras todo el mundo estaba a salvo, bien, y saludable, eso era lo que más importaba, y Blaine acostado en su cama del hospital viendo a su prometido sostener a su hijo, prometió que nunca jamás llevaría algo hasta el punto donde lo hizo ese día en el que casi perdió a su pequeño precioso.

.

.

 **~ FIN ~**


End file.
